


Мой

by Cammia



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Сильвия забрала у отца миллион лет. Но у Филиппа осталось кое-что более ценное.





	

Сколько Филипп себя помнил, Константин всегда был рядом. Филиппу исполнилось пять лет, когда Джейсон Вайз взял того телохранителем. Охранник был миловиден, воспитан и молчалив, так что скоро стал для семьи кем-то привычным, вроде домашнего животного.

Когда Филиппу было десять, Джейсон в знак высшего доверия поручил заботам телохранителя главное сокровище — своего наследника. Филипп навсегда запомнил слова отца: «Теперь Константин твой». Ему понравилось, как это звучит. Моя комната, мои игрушки, мой Константин. Весь, от кончиков уложенных волос до носков начищенных ботинок, тот принадлежал Филиппу.

Впервые он произнес это вслух, когда ему было четырнадцать. Константин, встречавший его после школы, имел неосторожность разговориться с молоденькой учительницей и пропустил выход Филиппа. За эту опрометчивость Константина могли уволить, несмотря на выслугу лет, но юный Вайз ограничился выговором:  
— Впредь такого не допускай. Не забывай, ты мой.  
Слова слетели с языка раньше, чем он успел подумать. Константин молча кивнул. Но Филипп готов был поклясться, что охранник с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

В пятнадцать лет с Филиппом случилось то, чего опасались все родители Нью-Гринвича: он стал жертвой похитителей. Константин в тот день получил отгул, и с Вайзом остался нерасторопный Берт, менее устойчивый к женским чарам. Он охотно согласился указать дорогу прелестной иностранке, а когда он обернулся, Филиппа уже запихнули в машину.  
За всю жизнь Филипп не испытывал большего страха. Он навсегда запомнил, какой ужас ему внушили похитители с их скороговоркой выходцев из гетто, двигавшиеся непривычно быстро и резко и обращавшиеся с ним так, словно он был вещью.  
Филиппа увезли далеко от Нью-Гринвича, на окраину гетто. Он был напуган видом полуразвалившихся старых складов, а еще больше - комнатой, где его держали в полной темноте. Он не знал, как долго пробыл там, задыхаясь и мучаясь сильнейшим приступом клаустрофобии.  
Когда дверь открылась, и вошел Константин, Филипп вцепился в него, разрыдавшись от облегчения. Теплая ладонь легла ему на макушку, перебирая волосы, негромкий голос успокаивающе журчал:  
— Я здесь, я рядом… Все будет хорошо, пока я рядом…  
Филипп хотел ему верить.

Константин навестил его на следующий день, принес букет сиреневых крокусов. Филипп заметил с притворным равнодушием:  
— Ты мог выбрать цветы подороже.  
Константин белозубо улыбнулся.  
— Они не из салона, их выращивает моя соседка.  
Цветы были прекрасны, но Филиппа царапнуло упоминание о соседке. То, что у телохранителя есть своя жизнь, вне стен дома Вайзов, казалось неправильным.  
Константин снова улыбнулся, на этот раз понимающе, и Филипп почувствовал, что краснеет.

Филипп впервые поцеловался после восемнадцати лет. Это произошло на студенческой вечеринке. Рот девушки пах алкоголем и был неприятно мягким. Она демонстративно облизала губы, вопросительно глядя на него, но Филиппа не интересовало то, что она могла предложить.  
С вечеринки его встретил Константин. Они сидели рядом на заднем сиденье, и Филипп под влиянием алкоголя признался:  
— Я поцеловал свою однокурсницу.  
Константин спросил вежливо, будто они беседовали о погоде:  
— Вам понравилось?  
— Нет, — ответил Филипп честно, накрывая его руку своей. — С ней — нет.  
Константин посмотрел на него внимательно. А потом опустил стекло, скрывшее их от глаз водителя.

В двадцать шесть Филипп сделал предложение Мишель Леруа. У нее были прелестные рыжие волосы, пухлые щечки и приданое в тридцать тысяч лет. Немного, но из этого времени впоследствии получился неплохой стартовый капитал.  
Перед помолвкой он спросил Константина:  
— Ты не против?  
Тот ответил, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке:  
— Отнюдь. Мое место она не займет никогда.  
Филипп ни за что не признал бы, что он прав.

Когда ему было сорок, а Сильвии десять, он сказал Константину:  
— Я хочу доверить тебе самое дорогое мое сокровище...  
— Я надеюсь, это не понижение в звании?  
Константин смеялся, но во взгляде Филипп прочитал тревогу. Видеть его недоверие было невыносимо, и ответ прозвучал резче, чем Вайз хотел.  
— Нет. В любом случае, мои приказы не обсуждаются.  
Он старался не показать, как сильно его ранило сомнение Константина, но тот слишком хорошо знал своего хозяина.  
— Этого мне не стоило говорить. Ты меня простишь?  
Филипп откинулся в кресле и осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
— Зависит от того, насколько усердно ты будешь извиняться.

Филиппу было пятьдесят шесть, когда его ограбила собственная дочь. Он стоял перед открытым сейфом, все еще не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
— Нужно было выбрать в качестве шифра мой день рождения, — вяло пошутил Константин. И тут же спросил: — Что ты будешь делать?  
— Все уже сделано.  
— Ты ведь не сдашься?  
— А что у меня осталось?  
— Я. И твоя проклятая работа. Может, хоть теперь ты будешь реже отвечать на звонки, когда мы в постели.  
Филипп слабо улыбнулся. Пожалуй, у него и правда осталось не так уж мало.


End file.
